Followed
by Guarded Secrets
Summary: ROMY. Could be more than a one shot, not sure. Rogue's being followed around the mansion by the most annoying guy in history, but what does he want?


**Disclaimer: If I owned x-men, would I be earning millions by writing comic books or would I be writing fan-fiction…hmmmm. (I do not own)**

**Hey!**

**I know I have another story to be writing, it will be updated soon I promise! The reason I am writing this is quite simply because I am at college and I do not have the last bit that I wrote for Blood Connections on me. (And maybe because I cannot be bothered with Hess' law). **

**This is a ROMY. Do not know if this is a simple one shot or whether to develop it into a story. You tell me!**

**There are no accents in thoughts.**

"…**." normal speech.**

"**_hello!" _thoughts.**

This was just one of those days. A five in the a.m. danger room session with Logan, no hot water for a shower, Kurt had eaten her breakfast and Scott had drunk all her coffee. Now the most annoying person in the history of mankind was following her. She was Rogue. The Untouchable. The Goth. The Ice Queen. Those were but a few of the names the others in the mansion had bestowed upon her. She didn't have a real name here; she had named herself Rogue at the age of 13 for reasons that had remained a secret for the past five years. The name suited her, it told people to stay away, that she was not one to mess with. However, apparently not everybody seemed to notice this warning.

Remy LeBeau had been following her around all morning. A self-confessed ladies man, Remy got bored very easily. He was always craving new challenges and the girl walking in front of him was certainly that. He'd been gathering information on Rogue for the past week, asking everybody and anybody who she had talked to about where she had been that day, what her usual routine was, everything you would ask if you were stalking someone. Everyone had been willing to give information about her though the only thing they could tell him was the thing you could see for yourself. "The Untouchable." "The Goth". "The Ice Queen". He wanted more, and the only way he could get it was from her so he had been following her from 5 O'clock this morning. He was annoying the hell out of her; he knew it and it made the task so much more fun! Eventually she would turn around and shout at him, that would be when he would get what he wanted, that is when the game will begin.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Enough was enough. He had been following her _all day!_ It was now 7 O'clock in the evening. It was hard to get any work done when you had a grinning Cajun waving at you through the library windows. Unable to concentrate any longer Rogue launched herself across her table, throwing open the window straight into Remy's face. He disappeared, falling to the ground and he didn't get up. _"Good, I hope I knocked him out!" _A minutes peace passed by before Rogue was once again distracted from her work.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

"_Oh, for the love of God! At least he was quiet before!"_

Packing up her books and pens, Rogue silently left the library praying that her stalker had not noticed her.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"_That's funny, she's not doing anything. I'll just have to be louder!"_

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!"

Still no response. Remy was confused. He had expected her to shout and scream at him ages ago but throwing a window at him had been the first sign of acknowledgement. Remy sat up of the ground where he had fallen. Risking a peep through the window, he discovered that Rogue had gone.

"_Huh? When did that happen? Remy must find her quick!"_

He checked all over the mansion; the kitchen, the family room, Ororo's gardens…everywhere! Except one room.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Free from Remy's constant watch Rogue fled to her room. Hopefully it would take a while for him to notice her missing presence and even longer to find her. Sitting on her bed, she had managed to complete her school essays and start a new book. Half way through the fourth chapter there came a knock on her door.

"_Crap he found me…if I just stay quiet he'll looses interest and go away."_

Remy had other plans though.

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock_

"Oh for the love of…"

Rogue opened her door causing the Cajun to land in a disorganised heap at her feet.

"What do you want?"

Remy rolled over onto his back to see a disgruntled Rogue glaring down at him.

"You know what Remy wants."

"What if I don't want you to have it?"

"Dat would be cruel! Remy would jus' fin' another way to get it dough."

Sighing and shaking her head, Rogue moved across her room opening up her top drawer. Remy instantly shot to his feet trying to get a peek of what was in the 'forbidden zone'. Rogue slammed the drawer shut narrowly missing Remy's fingers, turning back to face him, she kept both hands behind her back.

"Don' tease Remy chere, give him what he wants"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Oh Fine! Here you go!" Rogue pushed a white package firmly into Remy's stomach.

"Oh! Remy's favourite!"

"Open the damn thing Cajun!" "_He's been spending way to much time with John."_

Remy surrendered to Rogues request and tore open the package revealing a pack of cards, his favourite brand of cigarettes and a new trench coat.

"Happy Anniversary Remy"

They'd been dating for one whole year now. He'd left her gift of a dozen red roses in her room that morning but she had insisted on waiting to give him his gift. The wait was worth it, she had bought him all his favourite things. However, this was nothing compared to the gift she was going to give him. Turning him around so that he was against the drawers with no chance of escape, Rogue reached up and kissed her boyfriend. He waited for the usual pull of her powers but nothing happened. That meant she...

"Happy Anniversary!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Well, it was better than 2 hours of Hess cycles! What do you think?**

**Review-----Purple button below. Vittorio554 (even if it's not about this story, I always enjoy talking to people)**

**Blood Connections will be updated as soon as I find out what I wrote last time.**

**C ya round people!**

**Guarded Secrets**


End file.
